godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Daiyara
The primary human deuteragonist of the first three arcs, Daiyara is the crown princess of Mu, Kuro's girlfriend/eventual wife. As a teenager/adult she is voiced by Mae Whitman while Cora Baker voices her as a toddler. Appearance Daiyara has tanned skin and blue tattoos underneath her left eye, her chin and both her shoulders although she covers them with make-up when hiding amongst the surface. She has light blue eyes and long brown hair with a braid on the left side of her head. When in Mu, she wears an arm band on her right arm, a thick brown sarong with a white trim and is barefoot. She does wear golden sandals but she is reluctant to wear them. When she is on the surface, she wears her hair in a ponytail, has a bright blue tank-top, brown flip-flops and blue capri-pants. As a Jaeger jockey, she wears a red drivesuit with two braids and one ponytail. Personality Daiyara has a very adventurous personality, much to the dismay of her parents. She shows great curiousity in things she never thought possible such as movies. Daiyara is also somewhat hot-tempered as is shown when she believed Kuro betrayed her. She is also capable of intelligence and strategy as is shown in the battle with Otachi. In season 4, Daiyara has matured greatly and she has become a supporting mother of a daughter, Mara. Mu War During the Mu-Surface War, Daiyara sought to end the war peacefully and so she snuck out. After being chased by Manda, she ended up on the surface where she came across Kuro and Lee Iwamoto. For a while she went incognito and developed a relationship with the older Iwamoto brother. It wasn't until she was captured by G-Force that she angrily told Kuro she wanted nothing more to do with him, thinking he had betrayed her. During an assault on Mu, the G-Force underwater fleet was destroyed by Manda and Daiyara was reclaimed by Mu. However, when the Mu's former ally SpaceGodzilla showed his true colors and set up a coup-de-tat, Daiyara was reunited with Kuro. During the Battle of Tokyo, she fought herself free. At the end of the battle, she gave Kuro a hug. Breach War A few months after the Mu/Surface War, Daiyara was split between seeing Kuro as a friend and seeing him as something more. However, following Lee's injuries as a result with Knifehead, she assumed his place as Kuro's co-pilot for Gipsy Danger. In the Battle of Hong Kong, Daiyara and Kuro joined forces with Godzilla to fight two Breach Kaiju named Leatherback and Otachi. While the King of the Monsters managed to kill Leatherback, it was Kuro and Daiyara who managed to kill Otachi. Following the battle, Daiyara and Kuro along with Striker Eureka set off to destroy the Breach only to face resistance in the form of three Breachers; Raiju, Scunner and Slattern. In the midst of the battle, Kuro's side was damaged by Raiju, forcing Daiyara to continue the fight, which is then joined by Godzilla. The battle ends when Kuro launches the already damaged Jaeger at Slattern, sending them both into the Breach and, after activating Gipsy Danger's self-destruct, destroys the Breach while Daiyara and Kuro eject from the Conn-Pod. On the surface, Daiyara and Kuro share their first kiss while witnessing Godzilla let out a roar of victory.Raiju (Empire of the Monsters) Breachers Possession A year after the Breach War, Daiyara was possessed by the powerful Kaijujin Maro who was impatient towards humanity in what she assumed was lack of progress towards ensuring Orochi's continued imprisonment. She was then freed by Kuro and the Kaijujin Valtar who had fused with him after a fierce battle but not after seeing what would happen should Orochi be freed from his tomb. Battle with Orochi and Aftermath Daiyara and Kuro were separated during the battle with Orochi and his army of Kaijujin with only Minya as company. After the battle had ended, she and Minya got in between Godzilla and a downed MechaGodzilla who were just about to exchange fire. Afterwards, Kuro and Daiyara were finally married. Abilities *'Martial Arts: '''Daiyara is an expert in hand-to-hand combat *'Jaeger Pilot: During the Breach War, Daiyara was assigned to be Kuro's co-pilot for Gipsy Danger following Lee's injuries. *'''Pyrokinesis: When she was possessed by Maro, Daiyara was granted the power to control and create fire. Relationships Kuro Iwamoto : Daiyara, at first, seemed to have a curiosity regarding Kuro and his brother Lee. Over time she began to form a deeper trust towards Kuro. However, when she believed he betrayed her, she was both angered and saddened by this which caused her to furiously tell him she wanted nothing more to do with him before breaking down into tears. However, she forgave him later on and began to see him as a friend. Following the Breach War, their friendship grew over time until she and Kuro formed a genuine relationship. Following the battle with Orochi, she and Kuro eventually married. Lee Iwamoto : Unlike Kuro, Daiyara had a slightly harder time trusting Lee. However, as time went by, she saw him as a trusted ally. Nabiki Ifukube: Daiyara initially hated Nabiki. Over time, however, she began to see her as a friend. Nightmare: She treats Nightmare as a loyal companion. Mara Iwamoto: Seeing as Mara is her daughter, Daiyara is loving and protective towards her. However, she does have some limits regarding her patience towards her. modern_korra_by_xtheoceansdream-d51qfrm.png|Daiyara's street clothes tumblr_mqkxm9fxiu1s62ldpo2_500.png|Daiyara as a Jaeger pilot korra_possessed_by_k_y_h_u-d6lmrgs.jpg|Possessed by Maro Wedding by silentnesssd-d53am5e.png|Daiyara and Kuro's wedding avatar_korra_by_sxr4life-d50ncuo.png|Season 4 Daiyara Category:Godzilla: Empire of the Monsters